Strawhat's Dog and Swordsman's Doll
by OracionMist
Summary: Living for centuries on end can really bore a person, so why not find someone fill the time? Namely the Straw Hats? Join this voyage as these two demonic sisters wreak havoc on the sea with the Straw Hat Pirates as they amuse themselves with the adventure! What could go wrong? Read to find out! Rated T, NO PAIRINGS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OracionMist here with a whole new story! I'm bouncing from chapter to chapter for all my other stories and have been busy, but I'll be updating soon! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and cover page, not One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Hey Kasumi, now that I'm a pirate and you're my crew's wolf, we need more members." Luffy said as he sat in his boat with a small husky with blue eyes and a collar with gun charms hanging around its neck.

The boy had set sail not long ago in order to become Pirate King and find the One Piece with a crew at his side. The dog had been his childhood friend, and just like Luffy, was just as odd. "Ah... I'm so hungry..." Kasumi gave a whine in agreement before perking up and leaping into a barrel.

"Huh? What is it?" The straw hat asked as he spotted why the husky went to hide. "A Whirlpool?! Kasumi, made some room!"

As the boat inevitably was sucked up into the whirlpool, the two braced for impact and waited until they could get out.

* * *

><p>"Hold on, boys. I'll open it the old fashioned way." A voice from outside of the barrel said as it woke up Kasumi.<p>

As such, she realized they were still stuck inside with Luffy still asleep. The solution? Kick him with her back leg.

That got the reaction Kasumi wanted as Luffy straightened himself and shattered open the lid with a stretch and a big yawn, also happening to hit someone along the way. "Ah~ I slept so great!"

"Arf!" Kasumi barked as she hung onto the barrel's rim. She glanced down at the man that her captain knocked out and gave a doggy snicker.

"What's so funny?" Luffy asked as he looked over to see the unconscious pirate and looked over to who he was guessing were comrades of the unconscious guy. "Who's that? Your friend will catch a cold sleeping like that."

"You're the one who knocked him out!" The two pirates yelled as Luffy climbed out of the barrel along with the husky, ignoring them even with a sword in hand, as he talked to a pink haired boy standing nearby in shock.

"I'm starving, you got any food?" The straw hat asked with Kasumi barking in agreement for food as well.

The pirates didn't take well to being ignored as they attacked the straw hat and his dog with their swords raised in the air, but it was easily broken by Luffy as he asked, "What is wrong with you two?"

"Wh-who are you?" One of the pirates stammered.

"Me? My name's Monkey D. Luffy. And this is Luna D. Kasumi." The raven haired boy smiled with his crewmate giving a bark as a greeting.

To their confusion, the two pirates took their friend and ran off screaming. The pink haired boy wondered what had happened before yelling, "You have to run! If they come back with their buddies, they'll kill you on the spot!"

"I don't care about that; I'm hungry." Luffy replied with a bark from Kasumi.

The two didn't really care as they smelled the scent of food and started to follow it, not noticing that the pink haired boy was trying-and failing- to keep Luffy from going anywhere.

When they made it into the storage room, the straw hat and his dog made quick work of eating the apples and raw meat they could find.

"Um, my name is Coby. Your Luffy and that's your dog Kasumi, Right?"

"So where are we? A pirate's ship?" Luffy asked the boy through a full mouth.

"No, this is a passenger ship being raided by the lady pirate Alvida."

"A passenger ship huh? Who cares. You think they have a spare boat?"

"Why would you need that?"

"My boat got wrecked by the whirlpool."

Coby gaped in surprise, "You mean the one outside?! No one could've survived that!"

"Yeah, it was a big surprise! Right, Kasumi?" Luffy laughed with the husky barking a yes. "So which one are you? Pirate or passenger?"

Kasumi glanced over as Coby began to tell his story of getting spotted by Alvida and her crew while accidentally coming across their boat and being forced as a cabin boy in return for living.

"You're pretty stupid." Luffy said with the blue eyed dog nodding.

"You two are brutally honest." The boy said dejectedly. Even a dog thought he was stupid.

"If you hate it, then leave."

When Coby said that he was too scared to even thinking such a thing, the straw hat laughed as he called him a coward and a wimp and that he hate people like that.

"But you're right. If I did have the courage to leave on a boat, I'd be able to accomplish my dreams." Coby smiled wistfully, "What about you, Luffy? What was it that got you to set sail?"

Luffy grinned, "I'm going to be King of the Pirates!"

The pink haired boy gaped, "King?!"

"Yup."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yup."

"That would mean you're a pirate!"

"Sure am."

"Your crew?!"

"Just me and Kasumi right now, but I'm looking for more."

"You're looking for the One Piece?! The thing that pirates all over the world are searching for?!" Coby yelled as he shook his head. "That's impossible! There's no way you and a dog could reach the pinnacle in this great pirate age!"

He only stopped when Luffy hit him in the back of the head. "It's not about if I can, I'm doing this because I want to. I decided long ago that I would be King of the Pirates, and if I die fighting for that, it's fine!"

"Don't forget I'm with you to see how this goes, Luffy." A medium pitched female voice said, making Coby freeze to turn and stare at the husky in shock.

"D-did that dog just t-talk?"

"Yes I did. And I'm no dog." Kasumi said as Luffy picked her up.

"Alright, we filled our bellies, so let's find a boat!"

The straw hat stopped when the cabin boy uttered, "If I leave, would I be able to become a marine? It's been my dream since I was a child! Do you think I can?"

"I don't know." Luffy stated.

"I'll do it! I'll get out here, become a marine, and capture Alvida myself!"

Kasumi and the straw hat glanced at each other as the dog said. "You're really a good motivator."

It seemed that the pirate that Coby was talking came on cue as she destroyed the cieling of the storage room as she came crashing down.

"Who did you say you were going to capture? Do you think this twig and his scrawny pup can help you? Well?! Answer me!"

Luffy let Kasumi down as he and Alvida stared as the large woman smirked, "It seems you're not the pirate hunter Zoro."

Alvida turned back to Coby, "Tell me! Who is the most beautiful of all on this sea?"

The pink haired boy stammered, "U-uh..."

"Hey Coby, who's the fat lady?" Luffy asked, gaining gaping jaws and a laughing dog.

The straw hat and his dog leapt away and pulled Coby along when the large woman swung down her club in a rage as Luffy jumped up.

As Alvida's men attacked, both Luffy and Kasumi had an easy time evading the attacks and retaliating with bites and punches before running as they were ganged up on. "It's not fair to gang up on a guy."

As Luffy ran past the mast with his arm stretching while he still ran, Kasumi held her ground as she said, "No need to stay like this for right now." Standing up on her hind legs, rapid succession of cracking bones could be heard as the dog turned into a woman that wasted no time in shooting with her guns to make the men stop as the straw hat snapped back and slammed into them with a "Gum Gum Rocket!"

As Luffy got up with the woman walking up to him, Coby was shocked at the sight of Luffy stretching and the dog turning into a human. Taking a closer look at the former dog, she stood at 5'3" with fairly tanned skin and short black hair with red ends tied in low pigtails. She wore a black beret with a Yin magatama and blue rimmed glasses that didn't obscure the crescent moon birthmark that reached from under her left eye to just above her cheek. With a blue spiked choker that had a crescent moon and bullet charm to complete her outfit of a white tank top with bat wings designs on the back, purple skirt with three overlapping belts that each held a gun, black leggings, and red stilettos. Over all, not a bad thing to look at .

"L-Luffy... Kasumi... What are you?"

Luffy grinned as he pulled his cheek wide. "I'm a rubber man!"

"I'm a demon! The wolf kind to be kind of exact!" Kasumi said with a wide smirk to show her fangs.

"So you two have eaten of the devil fruits." Alvida concluded.

"I ate the Gum Gum fruit, but she's a real demon." Luffy answered.

"Are you two bounty hunters?"

"We're pirates! I'm the captain and she the wolf."

The large woman laughed, "All by yourselves?"

"I'll start looking tomorrow, maybe next week! I need... nine more crewmen sounds good!"

"So... Seeing as we're both pirates, but not under the same flag, that would make us enemies."

Coby wasn't liking the sound of that as he tried to get the two to leave, but realized that now was the time to fight back for his dream. "Alvida! You're the most ugliest thing on the sea!"

Both Luffy and Kasumi bursted out laughing while Coby admitted his dreams and intentions with the large woman infuriated and ready to crush him.

"Well said!" Luffy said as he pushed the boy out of the way to take the brunt of the hit with Coby watching in shock and Kasumi stealing one of the boats and turning back into a husky when she succeeded in scaring anyone away from stopping her.

"Hurry it up, Luffy. I'm smelling marines!"

"Right." After straw hat sent Alvida flying, he turned to the boy before running to the boat. "There's your chance, just say you want to join!"

"I can't join like this!" Coby yelled and got in as well as they dropped into the water and sailed away.

Luffy laughed, "That was fun!"

"I wanted more fights, but maybe later..." The husky sighed.

"If you're really looking for the One Piece, then you'll have to go the Grand Line. I've heard that it's known as a pirate graveyard." Coby informed.

"That's why I'll need a strong crew." Luffy said before wondering. "You guys mentioned a pirate hunter, what's he like?"

"You mean Zoro? Last I heard, he was held prisoner at some marine base."

"So he's weak then..." The straw hat commented with disappointment, to which Coby denied.

"You're so wrong! He's as violent as a demon and three times as horrifying! Plus he even has an evil spirit that always sits his shoulder and attacks when provoked in the slightest! It even warns him of attacks and protects him with weird powers!" Coby paused. "Wait, why are you asking about him anyway?"

Luffy grinned, "I just thought if he's good enough, I'll make him join my crew! What do you think Kasumi?"

"It sounds fun! And I want to meet that "evil spirit"." Kasumi replied with a slight wag in her tail.

"That settles it! Full sails ahead to that marine base!"

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile<span>

"You've really gotten yourself into such a mess." A cold woman's voice said to a man tied to a post.

The man groaned. "Shut up. I'll get back to business after this, so just wait, will you?"

The woman sighed. "What a foolish human I chose to follow." She smirked as her red eyes shined. "At least you're amusing."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's chapter one! A pretty good start if I say so myself; an explanation of how Kasumi met Luffy will be in the next chapter, but we did learn a bit about this gun toting demon wolf. Her abilities at the moment are simply her skills in guns, her inhuman strength, and being able to manipulate water and plants to a small extent. I'll be sure not to over power my OC's, but most of the straw hat crew are pretty strong, so they fit in.**

**In any case, the next chapter is coming soon and the other story updates will be soon!**

**Til next time!**

**Please review and favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OracionMist here with a new chapter! Other stories will also be updated as soon as possible! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and cover page, not One Piece**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"So, uh, Kasumi?" Coby asked.

"What is it?"

"You're a demon right? You didn't eat a devil fruit right?"

"Of course, I'm a demon. I just look like a cute little dog because I want to be more space efficient, and that humanoid form is more for whenever I feel like." The blue eyed husky replied as she dipped her paw in the water.

"How did Luffy get you to join his crew?" The future marine asked as he was truly curious as to how something that he didn't even think existed join a rubber man.

Kasumi turned around and grinned, "I was bored."

"Huh?"

"That's it. I've been around for longer than the pirate era thing even started, and it gets boring when you live for so long, you know? In the mean time, I tried what my big sister did to pass the time: make a contract with humans, but they either got boring or they just died fast." The demon said nonchalantly, as though death was like a drop of water. "But I found Luffy..."

Flashback

_"Huh? A doggy?" A little boy, no older than four, asked as he spotted a young husky with blue eyes._

_The dog looked cute, but kids seemed to run away as soon as they saw it. It just gave an... ominous feeling._

_The boy didn't mind as he got closer to the dog and stuck his hand out, already expecting to be bitten like he had with multiple animals that didn't like him._

_To his surprise, the dog eyed him before licking his hand. Smiling, the boy went into his pocket and pulled out a candy to give the dog, who accepted it and crushed it in its mouth with a wagging tail as the boy pet it. "You know, doggy, not a lot of people like me, but you know what?"_

_The dog tilted its head. "I have a scary grandpa that wants me to be a marine, but I don't want to be that! I want to be a pirate!" _

_The boy stood up excited, "I want to be the best pirate ever! King of the pirates!" He practically glowed before sitting down, "But I'm still too small. Say doggy, do you think I can do it?"_

_"Sure you can." The dog said before both widened their eyes._

_"Did you just talk?"_

_The dog covered its mouth with its paws, "Oops, I haven't had to pretend to be like a dog in centuries, I forgot."_

_"That's awesome!" The husky turned to the boy as he screamed with starry eyes. "Hey, what are you, doggy?"_

_The dog blinked, not expecting that type of reaction, but then again it was a kid. "I'm a wolf demon, and my name is Luna D. Kasumi."_

_"Awesome! Hey when I become pirate, can you be my crew's dog?!"_

_"I'm a wolf!" Kasumi barked._

_"Okay, wolf! So will you?!" Luffy asked, not minding that he just got an angry bark._

_Kasumi tilted her head as she thought, she's done nothing but wander around, maybe this kid could be fun. "Sure and how about I make it official?"_

_"Yeah! But how?"_

_The demon took a few steps away before she became a woman and knelt down with a smirk and a claw to the boy's cheek. "I'll be by your side and follow your orders until you die, but only under a contract with a condition."_

_"Contract? Condition?" The boy was surprised that a dog turned into a girl, but that must mean that she really was a demon._

_"If you give me an order, give me some of your blood." Kasumi chuckled as the boy jumped. "Don't worry, you don't have to give me too much. In return, I'll be your friend, crew, and guide, but the biggest thing I want is your journey to give me excitement. Do you accept?"_

_The boy stared into the blue eyes before nodding with resolve in his olive eyes. "I do."_

_The beret wearing demon smiled, "So what's your name?"_

_"Monkey D. Luffy."_

_"Well Monkey D. Luffy, by this mark as a sign of our contract, I swear I'll follow you on this life's journey and only accept blood in the case of an order. This will hurt a bit." With that, Kasumi dragged her claw on Luffy's cheek, leaving a permanent mark on his face in the form of a scar ._

_Luffy winced, but he didn't scream and watched as Kasumi turned back into a husky, but now, she wore a collar with gun charms._

_The demon grinned, "Now let's go get something to eat! I'm hungry!"_

_The boy smiled and the two ran off together to get food._

Flashback end

"And that's the end of story time! We're here!" Kasumi grinned as she bounded over and jumped on Luffy's stomach to wake him up.

"Then let's go find Zoro!" The straw-hat declared as he and his crew-mate got off the boat.

Meanwhile, Coby hurried to secure the boat before running after them. "Hey, wait for me!"

* * *

><p>"So where can we find Roronoa Zoro?" Luffy asked, and to the three's confusion, the locals freaked out at the mention of the name as they looked like they were going to jump out of their skin.<p>

After they calmed down, Coby stated, "Well he should be at the marine base. It's in the command of Captain Morgan, I think." That too, earned horrified expressions from the locals.

"Arf!" Kasumi barked, not caring as she ran off to where she was guessing where the marine base was with Luffy and Coby behind her.

When they reached the base, Coby wept his good byes before realizing that Luffy and Kasumi- now in human form- were hanging onto the wall.

"I wonder where Zoro is?" The straw-hat asked as he and the demon looked around.

"That evil spirit too."

Coby climbed up as well and reprimanded them. "What are you two doing?! There's no way he'd be in the courtyard!"

"There he is!" Luffy pointed out as they spotted the pirate hunter, bound to a post.

Suddenly, a doll appeared right in front of their faces and asked in a cold voice. "Why are you here?"

The three jumped in surprise before calming down and inspecting the thing in front of them. The doll was a thin thing at 16 inches, porcelain skin, dressed in all black from her heeled boots, pants, long hair that reached her knees and covered part of her face, and shirt with long billowing sleeves that reached the doll's ankles with a mark of a yang magatama on the right sleeve. Her sharp red eyes stood prominent along with a strange six sided crystal marking on the doll's forehead while her face stayed in a serious fashion. The strangest thing about the doll was that it was floating right in front of them.

"Are you not going to answer me?" The doll asked once more.

Kasumi grinned at the doll, "Hey, sis! Long time no see!"

"That's your sister?!" Coby screamed in surprise.

The doll glared, "I'd hoped not to see you again, Kasumi."

"You're so mean, Shiku~ Aren't I your favorite sister?" The wolf demon asked as she fake pouted to which her sister scoffed.

"Seeing as you won't tell me, I assume you made a contract, and that owner wants something with my current human."

Luffy raised his hand. "That's me! I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm a pirate! Kasumi's my crew's wolf, will you join as a...?"

Shiku shook her head, "A demon, doll, fortune teller, evil spirit... my occupation does not matter, but I won't join your band of pirates."

"Why not?"

The demonic doll levitated over to the man tied to the post before gracefully sitting down. "I might as well be seen as a package deal for this man. After all, like you and Kasumi, he is my contract holder. If he wishes to join, then I will join as well. Just don't think I'll obey you worthless humans."

Luffy and Kasumi eyed each other before stating in sync. "Then we'll untie him and have both of you join."

Shiku's eye twitched before she yelled, "It's not going to be that easy, you idiots!"

Her screaming had Zoro slowly glare up at them. "You three are an eyesore. Get lost."

While Coby panicked, a little girl climbed up the wall before glancing around to make sure the coast was clear before climbing over and running to the bound pirate hunter and his evil spirit.

"You again? Get lost." Zoro said with Shiku eyeing her, but the girl still smiled at them.

"I thought you two were getting hungry, so I brought you a snack!" The girl showed the two rice balls, "It's my first try, but I did my best!"

Both widened their eyes slightly in surprise before the pirate hunter yelled, "Listen kid, I'm not hungry! Just get out here before I kick your ass, little girl!"

"And I'm a doll, so I don't need food. For your sake, leave." The demonic doll stated as she urged the girl to leave.

"Now, now, no one likes a bully." An annoying voice said as a man with the oddest haircut and a double chin and two marines trailing behind him. He had an arrogant look on his face as he sneered, "Roronoa Zoro, you seem to be doing well."

Seeing the girl, the man swiped one of the rice balls, ignoring the girl's protest, but promptly spat it out after he ate it. "Too sweet! You're supposed to use salt, you idiot! Not pack it with sugar!"

The girl looked sad, "But I thought it would taste better sweet."

The man snatched the last rice ball and stomped it into the ground as the little girl begged him to stop.

The poor girl cried at her destroyed first attempt at cooking before freezing in terror when she heard what what said next. "It looks like you haven't gotten the notice yet. "Anyone who aides prisoners shall be executed, by the orders of Marine Captain Morgan." "

The man laughed, "Even children fear the power of my father." He turned to the marine next to him and ordered, "You. Throw the girl over the wall."

The marine was stunned at the order and protested, "But, she's just a kid."

"Do you want my dad hearing that you disobeyed orders? If not, do as I say!"

Zoro's eyes widened as the marine went over to the girl and turned his head to Shiku with a silent order to do something.

As the girl went flying, the demonic doll sighed, but threw a talisman nonetheless, that as soon as it came within range of the girl, made a bubble until Luffy launched himself and caught her.

"Damn you." The pirate hunter muttered as the marine captain's son cackled away.

"You're just dead set on staying alive, aren't you?"

"Just you wait, I'll make it through the whole month. Just another ten days."

The man turned and walked out, "That's if you make it!"

Shiku merely gave blank stare before discreetly throwing a small flame and lighting the captain's son's hair on fire as he and the two marines ran leaving in a panic.

Zoro smirked as he eyed the red eyed doll, "You're spiteful."

Shiku merely turned her head away. "The human has been annoying. It's because of your pride that won't allow me to do much else."

"Who are you talk?" The pirate hunter remarked before turning to Luffy as he walked toward him. "You're still here? What do you want?"

"Are you really all that strong if you got caught by the marines?"

"Shut up!"

The straw-hat smirked, "If I were you, I'd starve in three days."

"I'm not like you, I have more spirit than you ever will. I'll live through this; that, I swear." Zoro smirked feral, but paused as he called out. "Wait. Can you pick that up?"

Luffy looked down at what he was implying and picked up the destroyed rice ball. "Are you gonna eat this? It's pretty much a mud ball now."

"Just shut up and give it to me!" Zoro shouted as Shiku covered her mouth with a look of disgust as the swordsman ate every last grain.

As he coughed, Luffy only stated. "I told you so."

"It was good. Thanks for the food." Zoro muttered as Luffy gave a smile before leaving with the others.

Shiku only watched them leave before she turned to her contract holder. "Were not for your pride, I could've easily given you food and water, and spare that girl from her treatment and your torture. Why must you still follow your morals?"

The pirate hunter remarked. "Like you don't have your own, you rabbit sleeved demon. Just another ten days, and we're out of here, so wait."

The demonic doll sighed. _"If you don't accept that rubber man's offer, I may have to do something. After all, my amusement mustn't end due to an abrupt death."_

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile with Luffy and the others<span>

"Really? He liked it?" The girl asked with a happy gleam in her eyes.

Luffy grinned. "Yup, he ate every last grain of rice!"

"Then he's not a bad guy." Kasumi said as though she was stating the obvious. "Shiku's incredibly picky with everything in general, but she doesn't have bad taste."

"But then why did he get captured by the marines?" Coby asked, still confused as to why Zoro, if he really wasn't a bad person, would be punished.

"It's all that Helmeppo's fault." The girl said as she explained what happened.

_Flashback_

_Helmeppo was wreaking havoc with his rabid dog as it terrorized the locals while the blond laughed, threatening at anyone to get into his dog's way, would be punished by his father._

_It wasn't long until the dog ran into a small restaurant as it devoured one of the customer's meal._

_"Go away, you mean old thing!" The girl screamed as she tried to get the animal to leave her family's place of business while her mom tried to stop her, so she wouldn't get hurt or themselves into trouble._

_"Rika, put it down. You don't want to get us in trouble!"_

_Meanwhile Zoro was having his meal while Shiku sat motionless at the edge of the table with her eyes closed, ignoring what was happening until the marine captain's son yelled. "You dare get in my precious pet's way? Get her!"_

_When the mongrel charged at the frightened girl, the swordsman threw a nearby stool at the dog, knocking it unconscious._

_Helmeppo didn't like that as he stomped up to the pirate hunter with the demonic doll opening one of her eyes as he got closer. "Who do think you are- wait! You're the pirate hunter Zoro, aren't you?!"_

_"So what if I am? Just let me have my meal in peace." Zoro said, ignoring the annoying man to resume eating while Shiku gave an unnerving stare._

_"How dare you defy the marines?!" He screamed in a cowardly manner before trying to swing down his sword, only to have it kicked by Zoro before Shiku kicked Helmeppo into the counter as she returned to her place on the swordsman's shoulder as he pulled out his katana._

_"You're getting on my nerves. You and that precious mutt of your's."_

_"If you're going to kill him, hurry up so I can eat his and the mongrel's souls. No matter how vile they may be." The red eyed doll stated calmly as she lifted her sleeves, what peeked out for a were long thin blade like claws with tips stained red before putting her arms down._

_Helmeppo was terrified before smirking, "You know, if my dad finds out about this, he'll surely execute the girl and her mother. How about a deal? If you give take their place and don't eat or drink for one month and survive, the girl, her mother, and you are free to go. What do you say?"_

_"One month it is." Zoro released his grip on his sword as a sign of agreement, and the marine captain's son had the marines grab him as he was confiscated of his swords, but as they tried to reach for Shiku, she burned their hands before disappearing. _

_The swordsman only smirked, "I'd watch what you do, that evil spirit's wild and obeys no one. It'll curse you if you so much as touch it."_

_Needless to say, when the doll reappeared with a with an unhappy glint in her eyes, they ran to the marine base, pulling along Zoro._

_Flashback end_

"It's been three weeks since then, and Helmeppo keeps punching and kicking him. It's not fair." Rika said sadly before adding, "But Dolly really helps by scaring him away. I just wish I could help too."

"That's Shiku for you," The wolf demon shrugged before asking. "But if Zoro's going to wait, does that mean we'll have to as well?"

Before anyone could answer, there was a ruckus in the restaurant as the group walked in to see Helmeppo causing trouble once again as he cackled. "I'm bored out of my skull! Why wait ten more days?! I'll have Zoro executed tomorrow!"

Luffy had enough and punched the spoiled man in the face, knocking him into the wall before Coby held him back. "Luffy, you can't hit him!"

"He's scum!"

"Another one more like it." Kasumi scoffed as she eyed the man with nothing but seeing him as dirt.

Helmeppo was stunned that someone had actually hit him. "You hit me... Don't you know who I am?! I am captain Morgan's son, you know! I could have you executed!"

"Why don't you be a man and fight?!" The straw-hat yelled as the future marine yelled back.

"Why are you trying to get on the marine's bad side?!"

"Coby, Kasumi! I've decided." Luffy stated, making two give him their attention while Helmeppo ran away. "Zoro and Shiku will join my crew today."

Kasumi grinned widely. "This will be fun!"

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile with Zoro<span>

_"I can't die here... I made a promise to her..."_ The swordsman thought as he remembered a girl from when he was a child.

"Remembering the past again? Well if that memory helps keep you living, then by all means, motivate yourself." Shiku said as she sat on the post.

Zoro looked up at the demon; he didn't know why she found him amusing, but if it weren't for her... simply put, that debt earned the doll sitting on his shoulder whenever she pleased and allowance to join his journey, no matter how girly he felt it was long ago. "You would say that wouldn't you?"

Shiku tilted her head, "Why wouldn't I? After all, your memories of that human girl and that sword is all you have. You fight in her name, that much is admirable... for a weak human." The doll shook her head. "Nevertheless, accept the next deal offered to you if you wish to live and fulfill your goal."

The swordsman scoffed, "Just like a fortune teller, you're vague but at least you're a straightforward demon."

"I'm better than my sister at least."

Zoro then turned as Luffy and Kasumi came over the wall and stepped up to them. "You again. Don't you have things to do?"

"I'll untie you, but you'll have to join my crew."

"What?"

"I'm searching to form a pirate crew, so I'll untie you, but in return, you and Shiku have to join." The straw-hat explained.

"No way. I won't stoop so low as becoming a criminal." Zoro stated.

"Why?"

"Pirates are despicable; like I'd ever be one."

"Come on, people already see you as a bloodthirsty bounty hunter."

"I don't care how people see me. I've done nothing I've regret." The pirate hunter smirked. "I'll live through this and make it out."

"Well that's too bad," Kasumi stated as she and Luffy grinned. "Because we already decided that you and Shiku are joining!"

"You can't do that!" Both Zoro and Shiku yelled.

"I hear you're one of the best swordsman around, and Shiku is... uh what can she do?" The straw-hat turned to the wolf demon.

"Shiku's a fortune teller. She's got claws, but relies on other stuff like her talismans or elements like fire to fight, and she knows the future; well when she wants to anyway." Kasumi informed.

Luffy grinned before turning to the two, "That's awesome! So are you?"

Zoro nodded, "You've got it right, but that idiot captain's son took my swords away."

"Then I'll get it back! And then you'll have to join!"

"Now you're really pissing me off!" Zoro yelled as Luffy ran off with Kasumi. He paused as he realized. "Wait, he's going to do it?"

"Hey you idiots! The base is in the other direction." Shiku called out as she muttered. "Like demon, like contract holder."

Zoro gaped as Kasumi turned back into a husky as she jumped onto Luffy so he could launch both of them to the direction of the base. "What is that guy?!" He turned to the demonic doll. "Is he even human?!"

"He is. The only demons here are my sister and I." Shiku replied, thinking. _"You two are just monster-like."_

* * *

><p>When Luffy and Kasumi reached the base there was no one around. "You'd think there'd be guards." The husky commented as she looked around.<p>

"Either way, we need to find Zoro's sword, so we need to find that idiot son first."

When the two heard voices from the roof, they got curious. "I wonder what's going on?" Luffy launched them up to get a better look, but over shot them.

"Grab something before we fly any farther!" Kasumi yelled as she hung as tight as she could with her paws.

"Got it!" The rubber man grabbed onto a rope that was tied onto the statue the marines had been trying to stand up and as a result, destroyed the statue.

Easily, the marine captain was furious and ordered the straw-hat to be held down for execution, but Luffy quickly spotted Helmeppo and dragged him away to find the pirate hunter's sword.

"Now tell me where you put Zoro's sword." The straw-hat said as he ran, dragging the man along the carpet until he finally agreed.

"In my room behind you on the left, we just passed it."

"Why didn't you say so sooner?" Kasumi sighed, not wanting to run around more. Even if she was technically just hanging on Luffy's shoulder.

Luffy turned around as marines had their guns out as they told him to surrender and let Helmeppo go.

"No way. But you can try shooting me if you want." The straw-hat stated as he held the marine captain's son up as a shield and charging as Helmeppo screamed while Kasumi laughed.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile with Zoro<span>

Coby ran to where Zoro was and began trying to untie him. "You need to get out of here, Zoro."

"Your actions will get you killed." Shiku stated coldly.

"I can't watch this anymore. A true marine should be honorable."

Zoro tried to stop him. "Look, I've got ten days left and then they're-"

"Not really. They're going to execute you tomorrow." Coby interrupted before explaining. "Helmeppo never planned on honoring your agreement. He planned to kill you from the start. That's why Luffy got mad and punched Helmeppo, saying that he would make you join your crew today. Now the marines are after Luffy."

The swordsman turned to the demonic doll, "Is that true?"

Shiku just nodded before the pink haired future marine added. "Of course, I'm not asking you two become pirates, but I hope you'll help him. You two have a lot of strength to offer. You two are the only ones that can save each other."

The demonic doll said nothing, but she knew that if her sister were present to here this, she would've been upset to be ignored. To Shiku, however, she and Zoro agreed that she would only assist if he truly desired it or if she saw fit. It didn't matter to her, Zoro was just another mean to pass the time, that was what she swore.

She turned and stood in front of the two as Morgan and a band of marines with their guns aimed at them stepped forward.

"That's the end of the line. I sentence you both to death."

Shiku held out her arms as her long sleeves fanned out. "You will have go past me first, human."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Luffy had found the swords, but couldn't identify which was Zoro's. "Which one's Zoro's?"<p>

"They all have his scent." Kasumi sniffed before returning to her human form as the two peered out the window to see what was going on down below.

Morgan sneered, "A talking doll showing me disrespect? What is this supposed to be? A poorly executed coup against me with the straw-hat?"

"I always fight alone." Zoro remarked. "I don't hide like you do, behind a bunch of expendable men while calling the shots."

The marine captain scowled, "You may be strong, but while I'm here, you're nothing but a rat that needs to be thrown out with the trash! Aim!"

Shiku frowned, but glanced at Luffy and Kasumi before stating. "It's been long enough in this form."

As the men fired, Luffy launched himself to stand next to the red eyed demon as she grew, looking exactly as she did as a doll, but now standing at 5'2" as they both acted as shields while jumped out the window with the swords in her hands.

Both Zoro and Coby were horrified as Luffy and Shiku were shot, but the bullets merely recoiled off Luffy while they slid down Shiku's sleeves like marbles.

"That won't work on me! Told you I was strong!" Luffy laughed.

Shiku sighed, "Guns... what an ungraceful weapon. In looks and strength."

"Take that back, Shiku!" Kasumi yelled as she bounded over to them.

Zoro was stunned with Luffy. Shiku's abilities, he was used to and doubted would be harmed, but he'd never seen a person take gunshots and ricochet the bullets. "Who are you?"

The straw-hat grinned, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm going to be king of the pirates!"

The black clad demon blinked before her shoulders trembled as she chuckled softly. "I see now, so that why Kasumi chose you. I shall give you my name, Luffy, it's Nova D. Shiku. Consider it as a sign of interest."

"That's great! Shiku never introduces herself to people unless she finds them interesting." The wolf demon grinned as she handed the swords to Luffy, who turned to show them to Zoro.

"Here! I don't know which is your's, but just know that if you take your sword back, you're becoming an enemy of the marines."

The swordsman shifted in his bindings, "They're all mine. I use santoryu, three sword style."

The rubber man grinned, "So it's either you join my crew, or you don't and die here execution style by the marines. What do you say?"

"I'd say you're the son of the devil." Zoro stated as he tried to free himself. "Just untie me."

As Luffy and the others tried to untie Zoro, Shiku was having her fun keeping the marines from getting any closer with a wall of fire and pitfalls. "That will delay movement temporarily."

The black clad demon frowned as she turned around to see that Zoro was still tied up. "I'll do it." With a swipe of her claws, the swordsman was freed before taking his swords and blocking the sword wielding marines from swinging down on any of them.

"Now that I've fought with the marines, I'll become a pirate and join your crew." The swordsman said as the marines were too frightened to move. "I have my ambitions of becoming the world's greatest swordsman, so don't get in my way. I you do, you'll have to apologize."

Shiku moved her arms as her sleeves split apart from her elbow to reattach at her shoulders and standing stiff like armor to reveal thin frail arms with terrifyingly long claws dangling from petite delicate hands. "I knew this would happen as soon as you stepped on the island, human. I'm not as nearly kind as my little sister, but by my pride as the best fortune teller, my predictions will never be wrong, just as my words will never utter lies. As a demon doll... This makes things more amusing."

Luffy grinned, "The world's greatest swordsman and the world's best fortune teller, I wouldn't expect any less for the King of Pirate's crew."

"It'll be fun to work with you again, Sis." Kasumi added.

Zoro and his partner smirked, "You've got a big mouth. Criminal or not, I'll spread my name throughout the world!"

Morgan seemed to have enough of the lack of action and threatened his subordinates to fight.

"You might want to duck. Gum Gum Whip!" The straw hat advised as he swung and stretched his leg and sent the marines flying as Zoro ducked with Kasumi and Shiku jumping.

"Mind telling me what you are?" The swordsman asked once the marines were sent back to their side of the yard.

Luffy's leg snapped back as he replied, "I'm just a guy who ate the Gum Gum fruit."

Kasumi just grinned as she and her sister landed gracefully, hands full of the marines' swords. "Now those guys can't fight with their swords!"

"Seems you're still a skilled kleptomaniac," Shiku commented. "I hope your fighting abilities haven't dulled since I last saw you."

The wolf demon grinned. "Of course not. I hope you haven't let your age catch up with you yet." She quickly dodged a flying sword that deeply embedded itself into the stone wall, but laughed nonetheless.

The marines were terrified of the four in front of them; they ignored Coby as a threat.

"That straw hat has devil fruit powers!"

"That girl with a hat unarmed us so quickly!"

"Zoro singlehandedly defeated us!"

"That evil spirit used fire and deflected bullets!"

Morgan was annoyed at his subordinates' weakness and ordered. "Every one of you that spouted weakness, pull out your guns and kill yourselves!"

The group frowned as the marines flinched and hesitated to do their orders before Luffy charged to land a punch on the marine captain, only to have it blocked by his axe.

A fight between the two ensued as the marine captain failed to land an effective blow on the straw-hat, and Luffy was essentially having a one-sided fight.

Kasumi smirked as Zoro and her sister watched with mildly impressed eyes. "Well? Isn't he strong or what? Luffy's definitely a good captain!"

The swordsman scoffed, "I'm a man of my word, but if he were weak, that would've been different."

"If the human is interesting enough, then maybe I'll consider calling him by his name and give him his fortune." Shiku stated with the wolf demon grinning; Shiku was the type of demon that rarely bothered to call anyone by their name unless they had her recognition and interest, and that alone could be difficult when she tended to forget people's-especially humans'- names. Her loyalty was unrivaled though when she found someone worthy. This was a good sign.

It wasn't long until Luffy knocked Morgan down and proceeded to pummel hin until he paused when he heard a sream. "Stop or I'll shoot!"

The others turned to Coby caught by Helmeppo as he shakily held a gun to the pink haired boy's head with trembling legs. "If you don't stop, I'll kill him!"

Luffy blinked before turning around to return to what he was doing with Zoro disgusted and the demon sisters not caring all too much.

Coby was scared, but steeled himself as he exclaimed bravely. "Don't worry about me, Luffy! That isn't how marines should act, and I'd rather die than join those type of people!"

"Well said." The straw hat said approvingly , not noticing as the marine captain get back up with his axe raised.

"I don't think so." Kasumi stated as she crushed Helmeppo's gun before hitting him upside the head with it.

Zoro and Shiku zoomed past Morgan with swords and claws out. In a matter of seconds, the marine captain fell onto his back, revealing that he'd been cut on the stomach with deep gashes at his side.

"Thanks Zoro, Shiku."

"No problem, captain."

The marines were stunned that their captain was taken down, but cheered and rejoiced. They and the town were finally free from the tyranny.

When Zoro fell over along with Shiku as she turned back into a doll and landed on him with swirling eyes suddenly, the other three turned to them.

"What's wrong?!" The future marine asked in worry.

"So hungry..."

"Sugar deficiency..."

Kasumi laughed, "So that's why you were a little crankier than usual! You always get even more irritable when you're low on sweets."

"Shut up." The older sister retorted.

* * *

><p>"Ah, it feels good to finally eat!" The swordsman said happily after eating multiple dishes.<p>

"You're done already? Light weight." Luffy commented with a stuffed mouth while Kasumi gave a garbled agreement.

A small sleeve stretched over and slapped the wolf demon's head before retreating to its owner. "Don't talk with your mouth full or you'll choke like always." Shiku stated before returning to her sweet rice balls that Rika made as she watched with twinkling eyes.

"How is it, Dolly? It is good?"

"Its delicious. Thank you."

The girl grinned as she watched the demonic doll eat elegantly as she held a piece of the rice ball in dainty hands . "You're welcome! You're so pretty, Dolly! I never got to say that last time."

Rika's mother giggled as the townsfolk crowded around their heroes. She'd heard that they were pirates, but she knew they were good people.

"So how many are in your crew right now?" Zoro asked curiously.

Luffy grinned and pointed at himself, the swordsman, demon wolf, and fortune telling doll.

"Only four?!" The green haired swordsman gaped, to which the rubber man nodded, and sighed. "At least it's not just the two of us."

"We're strong guys so it'll be fine!"

"What about our ship?"

Zoro was once again disappointed when he saw the small row boat docked at the harbor.

"Don't worry! We'll get a big ship with a nice pirate flag!" Luffy grinned as he imagined his ship.

Kasumi covered her mouth as she burped before turning back into a husky. "That was a good meal!" She bounded over to her sister who'd also finished eating. "Hey Shiku, if you want, I'll let you ride on my back! You're light as a feather so I don't mind!" The younger sister's tail wagged as she looked up with puppy eyes.

"No." The red eyed woman stated flatly.

Almost instantly crushing the light mood were the marines as they came in with the new leader stating to the group. "We heard that you bunch are pirates, if that is the case, all of you must leave at once."

The townsfolk protested to the treatment of their heroes, but said heroes understood that it would be best for them to move along quickly.

Luffy, however, made sure that Coby wouldn't be seen as friends as they departed and guaranteeing that he would get a chance to join the marines.

* * *

><p>Shiku glanced back at the saluting marines as they sailed away before facing her new captain. "So we search for more crewmates and a ship correct?"<p>

"Yup!" The straw hat grinned. "First we'll need a navigator, a cook, a sniper, a musician, a doctor... uh I'll think up the rest later!" He stared eagerly at the demonic doll perched on Zoro's shoulder. "Hey can you show me some cool tricks that a fortune teller can do?!"

The black clad demon tilted her head before lifting her arm and throwing a small fireball on Kasumi's tail, making the husky yelp as she immediately turned around and dipped it into the ocean.

"What was that for?!" Kasumi yelled as she gingerly held her tail in between her paws.

"That was for throwing me into the ocean all those decades ago."

"It was an accident! Let it go!"

"I know you did it as a prank."

Zoro sighed while Luffy laughed at the comical sight of a doll fighting with a dog. There was still a long way to go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's chapter two! I'm sure you can see where the title came from now! We learned how Luffy met Kasumi, and introduced Zoro and his sort of partner Shiku! As for "contract items" or markings in their deals, I figured signature things like Luffy's scar (I honestly think this was a better reason for him getting it than stabbing himself) and Zoro's earrings; those things also kind of fit Kasumi and Shiku's personality that I'm sure you've already seen.**

**As for Shiku being a fortune teller while Kasumi is just the crew's wolf, Kasumi's talents would overshadow Usopp or Chopper, and I wouldn't want that, at least until Usopp leaves and she fills the role temporarily. Shiku's skills fall into the more mystical category, so rather than labeling her as something overdone like a mage, soceress, or witch, I decided to make her into a fortune telling doll!**

**We'll find out how Zoro met Shiku some other chapter, but in the next chapter, we'll see Nami!**

**Til next time!**

**Please review and favorite!**


End file.
